Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Julian Bernardino Style)
Movies Spoof Julian Bernardino in "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" Cast: *Miss Eglantine Price - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Emelius Browne - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Mr. Jelk - Robin Hood *Bookman - Professor Owl (Disney) *Colonel Heller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *German Sergeants - The Ringmaster's Guards (Dumbo) *Swinburne - Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood) *Carrie - Inez (CyberChase) *Charlie - Linus (Peanuts) *Paul - Peter (Make Mine Music) *Flying Bed - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Jessica Hobday - Daria *Codfish - Sykes (from A Shark Tale) *Fish, Octopus, & Shrimp - Various Animals *Secretary Bird - Woody Woodpecker *King Leonidas - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Fisherman Bear - Captain Skurvy (from Donkey Kong) *Crocodile - Pluto (Disney Cartoon) *Hyena - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Rhinoceros - Hugo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Rhinoceros *Warthog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Gorilla - Bongo the Gorilla (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cheetah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Hippopotamus - Peter Potamus *Kangaroo - Jake (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Ostrich - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (from The Jungle Book) *2 Vultures - Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Captian Greer - Genie (Aladdin) *Portbello Road Workman - Workers (from Thomas and Friends) *Major General Sir Brian Teagler - Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) *Cosmic Creepers - Pink Panther *Eldery Farmer - Geppetto (Pinocchio) Gallery: Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Miss Eglantine Price MarioMic.png|Mario as Professor Browne Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Mr. Jerk Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Bookman Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Colonel Heller Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Colonel Heller's Nazis Sir Hiss.gif|Sir Hiss as Swinburne Inez (1).jpeg|Inez as Carrie Linus.jpg|Linus as Charlie Peter (from Peter and the Wolf).jpg|Peter as Paul Rocket.png|Rocket as Flying Bed Daria Morgendorffer.jpg|Jessica as Mrs. Jessica Hobday Sykes the Puffer Fish.jpg|Sykes as Mr. Codfish Animals save new york.png|Various Animals as Fishes Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Secretary Bird Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as King Leonidas KermitMTT.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Fisherman Bear Humans and Animals..png|Humans and Animals as Animals Cartoon Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Crocodile Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Hyena HugoGar1.jpg|Hugo as Rhinoceros Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Warthog Bongo_the_Gorilla.png|Bongo as Gorilla Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4074.jpg| Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Oliver as Cheetah Peter Potamus.jpeg|Peter Potamus as Hippopotamous Jake.png|Jake as Kangaroo Big Bird in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Big Bird as Ostrich Colonel Hathi as Adult Flounder.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Elephant Evil Vultures.jpg|The 2 Vultures as The 2 Vultures Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Captian Greer Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|The Penguin as The Portbello Road Workmen char_118867.jpg|Sir Robert Norramby as Major General Sir Brian Teagler Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Cosmic Creepers Geppetto_1940_Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Eldery Farmer Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Sound Effects *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *Hum 4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav Trivia * Princess Peach will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Mario will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Inez will be carrying two white lightsabers that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Linus will be carrying two green lightsabers, that will carry the saberonquick.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Peter will be carrying two lightsabers like a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum3.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, plus a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * The Ringmaster will be carrying a red lightsaber that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * The Ringmaster's Guards will be carrying pistol guns and purple, yellow, blue, red, and green lightsabers, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, saberoffquick.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * The Wooden Soilders and Toys will be carrying pistol guns and purple, yellow, blue, red, and green lightsabers, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, saberoffquick.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Bedknonbs and Broomsticks Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs